The invention relates to a method for operating a water-conducting domestic appliance.
Dishwashing machines, in particular domestic dishwashers, usually possess for example a cleaning agent adding device disposed on the inside of the dishwasher door and a rinsing agent adding device which dispense their entire contents into the washing chamber of the dishwasher at a predetermined time during the execution of a wash program. In this case cleaning agents that are typically used are detergents in powder form which are composed of a plurality of cleaning substances, wherein each of the substances has a function, such as e.g. enzymes which can degrade starch, protein or fatty compounds, bleaching agents, bleach activators, dispersing and complexing agents, surfactants and alkali carriers. However, since the detergent in powder form is added all at once, all the active ingredients of the detergent in powder form are contained in the washing liquor from the time of being added. This, though, reduces the cleaning performance, since individual components mutually influence one another in a negative manner and consequently have a negative impact on the cleaning result. An alternative to the use of powdered cleaning agents are combination products in tablet form which are introduced into the washing chamber of a dishwasher before the start of a wash cycle. In this case the combination products in tablet form are embodied in such a way that the corresponding active components, such as e.g. cleaning agent, rinse aid, hardness binding agents, glass protector etc., are released at different times in accordance with the steps of a domestic dishwasher. In this case, however, the possible combinations and time sequences of active components are also limited. Furthermore, in the case of domestic dishwashers which have a quick-wash program with a running time of, for example, 30 min, there arises the problem that combination products in tablet form of the aforesaid type cannot completely dissolve during the program running time and consequently at the end of a washing cycle of said kind the glassware has unsightly staining due to water spotting.